


Peace-making Marriage

by greenlock



Series: All Jacky Stories [23]
Category: CHN Director RPS
Genre: Bottom Jacky, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 07:17:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17617925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenlock/pseuds/greenlock
Summary: Title: 和亲Pairing: Benny/JackyRating: NC－17Summary: 大王一头白发，据说是白虎成精。等了五百年没等到传说中的取经人，他忽然想要娶老婆了。





	1. Chapter 1

这群妖魔鬼怪，骚扰了隔壁小国很长时间，直到他们服软，同意要送个公主上山。  
妖怪大王一头白发。有妖说以前就是白的，他是白虎成精。也有怪说以前毛发也都是乌黑颜色，等了五百年，没有等到他想要等来的人，心里纠结，自然就白了头。  
晚一些到洞府来当差的小妖问过：他一直在等那个公主？  
前辈们表示：没有这样的事，他一直在等一个东土来的取经人。换句话说，他原本等的不是什么公主，是一个和尚啦。  
小妖们又问：这么说大王原本想娶的是个和尚？  
前辈们道：没有这个事儿，他只是想煮来吃。据说吃了东土取经人的肉，大家便可长生不老。  
取经人这方面的诉求没有得到满足。大王不管先天后天，头发已经是白了，因此上，觉得不可以再蹉跎，还是要以不能长生不老的妖生体魄，搞一点不需要长生不老就能做到的快乐事来做。比如，搞搞山林里称霸一方的事业，顺便，再娶个不错的老婆。  
本来也没说一定要得一个公主，但是隔壁小国，似乎是被他们蹂躏得太久啦，确然十分重视和亲这件事，表示若能人妖修好千秋万代，很愿意贡献一个足以配上尊贵妖王的美丽公主。  
大王对能够得到一个人类公主这件事，比较兴趣缺缺。他说的是，“公主愿意吗？”  
妖怪们表示，大王真的是一个很深奥的大王啊，像公主愿不愿意这种事，一般都没有人类或者妖魔去重视。和亲很多时候就是不用问公主意见的呀，她是为和平而来的，一辈子都要留在山上服侍大王。看在夫人的面子上，将来我们下山觅食的时候，避开他们的国家就可以啦。  
大家真的很期待，因为这座山林已经很久没遇到什么值得庆贺的喜事了，五百年沧海桑田，过得相当无聊。大家都等着和尚下锅，没有想过，第一次这样欢欣，竟然是因为大佬要娶亲。  
大王又说：既然盛情难却，你们就去帮我迎个亲吧。

后来想象中载歌载舞的送亲队伍并没有出现，人类们根本不想跟妖魔过多接触。有巫婆与祭司，并一些银盔铁甲武士，手持盾牌、长剑，护送他们的公主抵达两界之间的沙漠，穿过这里，便是那山林的边缘。  
本来以为他们会将公主一直送到这边来，结果竟然送至沙漠边缘就撤走了，留下那可怜的姑娘一人一马，独自越过黄沙，到不属于人间的地方来度过余生。  
小妖们都说她红色的袍子在黄沙衬托下非常的耀眼，想要看不到她几乎是不可能的。他们去牵她的白马，行过流沙，穿越死水，踏过埋葬了五百年无数行路人枯骨的墓园，步入幽深的林丛。他们将她领来这里了，到古树底下，妖精的洞府。  
这一路上，他们都努力向她描述自己的大王，试图提前建立好一些的印象。  
他们说，大王是个很好的妖怪！吃过很多人，也毁灭过一两个国家——可能吧，因为日子久远，这种小事，大家已经不大记得了。但他的形象是很高大的，可谓是既高又大……嗯，这个方面嘛，夫人您就自个儿洞房里体会吧。他应该不会现原形的，因为我们妖怪，其实变来变去也很痛苦。您想象一下，从没有爪子，到变出爪子，从没有尾巴，到长出尾巴。变一次消耗真的很大，筋骨瞬间拉伸是很疼痛的，没有必要一般也就算了。习惯了眼下的模样就好。  
新娘子穿着红袍子，头披一领红纱。他们引着她的白马，翻山越岭来到此地的这一路上，她是一直都没有讲过话。  
有妖说，她一定是不喜欢我们大王。  
立刻就被别的大妖怪们抽打，说怎么可能呢，大王那么的好。她可能是听不懂我们夸大王的话罢了。没有关系，做夫人不一定要听得懂我们妖怪讲话，再说了，不懂不是更好吗，将来大王可以慢慢地教她。

这一天的夜里头，红衣裳的公主头顶着红纱，在妖怪们精心布置过的洞房内等待她的夫君。  
最后送她进来的，是一只成了精的猫头鹰。他临走前，有扑棱着翅膀说：大王心情不是很好，毕竟，他等的不是你啊……尽量不要惹毛他，不然他真的会吃了你哦！  
但是公主毕竟是人类，或许她真的听不懂妖怪们的言语。总之，在红烛燃尽之前，巨大的玉石屏风上出现了妖怪大王的影子。那么高大又十分狰狞，确然不是一个人形的投影，或许一夜的豪饮让他现了原形，又或许是他想要坦诚以对，不愿用一抹虚影，面对他新娘。  
总之，那妖怪是以诡谲的巨大黑影，投射在屏风之上。红烛摇影，沉默良久后，那影子终于动弹了一下。那妖王说：虽然我们之前还不认识，但是，以后有很漫长的时间可以认识一下。  
他这样说的时候，那公主顶着红纱站起身来。她的身形如电，挟带慑人的罡劲。刹那间，即移动到屏风隔开的房门边沿。她使用的兵器，乃是一柄剪刀。她来之前，并不能带更多的东西进入洞房，故而就地取材。这剪刀是用来剪短烛花的小小工具。她用腰带系它，做成飞镰一般，向那妖王掷去，作绝望的攻击。  
刀尖是锐利的，她本来很有机会。但是妖怪的影子在那个瞬间变形，如那些兽类、鸟类化身的小怪物们所形容，收缩骨骼筋肉，改变他的形体。  
只这一个瞬间，红烛便被大王的吐息吹灭，公主被笼罩在黑暗中。她能感觉到宽厚的手，抓握住她的手腕，指甲的边缘摩擦在皮肉上，给人刀割般的触感。她被那野蛮的力量拖向角落，头顶的红巾被拉下，将她的面容彻底暴露在黑暗中。  
“你不是我的公主吧？”一个柔软的声音在“她”的耳边响起了，接着一条舌头，轻轻蹭过“她”的脸颊，留下湿冷的感觉。  
这妖怪的舌尖是凉的。  
那声音说：“你的头上一根毛都没有，还有两行戒疤——我说，其实，你是个和尚吧？”

红烛重又被点燃，小妖们进来做完这件事，就又各自退出去了。  
大王现在爬上他那宽阔到令人惊骇的石床，在锦被间，像如一只巨猫般跪坐着。当然，此时，他是人形的。  
他的人形约莫四十来岁，身材健壮；一头白毛，是他人所共知的特征。他看上去，脸庞圆鼓鼓，笑则露齿，并不凶悍。他的眼睛是他浑身上下唯一带有煞气的地方，他用那眼睛瞪着卷成一个桶状又被他用腰带细细捆扎的锦被，抓起来抖一抖，从其中一头，硬抖落露出和尚的头。  
老妖怪呵呵发笑，用手掌摩挲那满面郁卒的光脑壳道：我的新娘子呢？  
和尚也有一把年纪了。他的面容不算清瘦，但五官犹是清秀。他的脸看上去，有风餐露宿的痕迹，干燥的嘴唇往上，鼻翼间都有微红的晒伤。他的眼角有若干的细纹，蔓延着交错着，勾勒出他故事的轮廓。这些是不需人解读的东西，他闭着眼睛，舒展容颜，它们就顿时平淡到无法细究。他似乎正打算欣然奔赴这场简单且注定暴虐的死亡盛宴。  
“不会告诉你的。干脆点，给我个痛快吧。”他微笑道，“妖无夜餐不肥啊。”  
那大王摸着他的脑袋他的脸，又问：你是过路的和尚，还是他们家养的和尚？若是家养的，我就好好送你回国去，好换我真正的新娘。  
和尚睁开眼睛，忧愁地看看他：“一定要娶公主吗？你问过公主她情愿吗？情愿嫁给你这种……可怕的大妖怪？”  
那大王喷出笑来。  
那大王喷笑道：我真的问过。不过我本来也不太在意新娘子是不是一位真正的公主。我听说是他们自己选了一位公主给我，但是他们没说，公主是个皮糙肉厚的光头。  
和尚道：贫僧是过路的，看不过去你们为非作歹，放公主跑了。杀不了你，是我学艺不精，要不把我从被子里放出来，咱们找个开阔地方光明正大地比比。  
那大王忽然肃穆，问他：“既然是过路高僧，你可是从东土而来，往西天取经的？”  
和尚说出家人不打诳语，对啊我是想去取经来着。  
那大王把他连人带被子搁回床上，兀自坐着，想了想。  
他入定一般一动不动，和尚等了一会儿竟先躁了，嚷道：你要么放开我，要么弄死我，这样把我卷在被子里根本不发落，到底算个什么？  
那大王道：师傅，你既然是出家修行的人，一定很有智慧。那么能不能给我说说，长生不老是个什么感觉？跟我现在修炼的这个样子，可有区别？  
和尚奇道：你觉得长生不老以后，自己会活得比现在更爽快？  
那大王又默然想了一会儿，说：我呢比较麻烦，其实是不吃裹了许多风尘的野食的。不管怎么说，我让他们先带你去好好洗洗。

 

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: 和亲  
> Pairing: Benny/Jacky  
> Rating: NC－17  
> Summary: 大王一头白发，据说是白虎成精。等了五百年没等到传说中的取经人，他忽然想要娶老婆了。

妖怪们是真的找了一口锅给那和尚洗澡。  
实际是口锅，下面燃着火。他们一边给锅内添水，一边给火里添柴。顺便把和尚剥光，丢将下去，并丢进香草、鲜花，各种香喷喷的好物。  
大王走过去时，他们正在用刷子搅拌汤锅，说是帮大师洗澡净身，不如说是在煮一份鲜花香草和尚肉浓汤了。  
大王凑过去，趴在锅沿上，笑眯眯看那光头。待他好容易从花瓣漩涡中爬起来，就趁机在他的光头上摸一摸拍一拍。和尚为了避开他的巴掌，咕咚又沉底啦，然后，又被烫得弹出水面，双手去捉大王的胳膊。  
那大王笑说：这么迫不及待？  
那和尚怒道：底下的水比较烫！  
那大王道：我姓陈，乖乖叫我一声阿陈，我就拉你上来，咱们洞房花烛。  
那和尚骂了一声“你做梦”，松了双手直往水底沉。  
那大王也不勉强，顺势捉住他的手掌，把他拖出水面。就用一匹红绢裹了裹，信手扛在肩上。  
妖怪们欢欣雀跃道：恭喜大王！贺喜大王！得偿所愿，吃到和尚！

那大王便把和尚扛回房内。妖怪的房间真的很大，乃是天然一个石穴。玉屏风后，玲珑自现，石钟乳分开内外，内间巨大的石床上，厚厚铺着锦被。自称姓陈的白毛大王把那取经僧甩回石床上。  
却也不急着吃，高高兴兴盘踞在侧，望着他笑。还拣回他带进来的红纱，盖在他的光头上啦。  
那大王说：师傅，以后就是一家人啦，怎么称呼啊？  
那和尚小声道：妖怪，我这还没熟呢，你能不能讲究一点，先一刀劈了我，再吃？这样我也就可以没啥感觉了。  
大王笑笑，说：连个名字都不舍得告诉我。  
说着，真的抽出一把明晃晃的刀，隔着一层纱，贴在他的脸上拍拍打打，自言自语说，从哪儿下刀好呢？  
那和尚竟也笑了一声道：我肉其实不好吃，委屈你将就一下。  
一种奇异的感觉掠过，那妖怪用刀尖挑开红纱，看见光头上一双眼睛都圆睁着，眼眶已是红了。  
那和尚说：“从我听说这里有这座山时，我就觉得有一天我会走到这里来。等我走到沙漠的边缘，看到这座山时，我就忽然觉得，自己会在这里停下来。我知道我会死在这里。”  
大王哈哈笑，说那你还要救公主啊。现在就算公主赶过来也救不了你啦。  
说着便用刀子把红缎子割开一道，伸爪子进去摸将起来。和尚的头上光光，身上也是光溜溜的。大王摸得到他的一边肩膀，赞叹说你肩膀好滑，真是好摸。爪子再往他身后去，就摸到了那光溜溜的肩膀后，从肩胛往下，纵贯整个后背的，是一条巨大的伤疤。  
“你背上的疤是怎么回事？”姓陈的这个大王问。  
和尚说：你把我放开，自己看一眼就清楚了。  
陈大王把红缎子撕开了。和尚做的头一件事，是蹦起来伸双手要掐他的脖子。陈大王一刀背拍在他光头上，直接把他拍晕了。

和尚醒来的时候，发现自己并没有被劈碎分吃掉，陈大王也并不在他身旁。  
他是在那石床上睡醒的，套着来时的红衣裳。他的身旁，蹲着他犹有印象的那只猫头鹰。  
猫头鹰说：我们大王说，师傅要是醒了，就问问你想吃点儿啥。  
和尚诧异道：他昨晚做什么了？我为什么没有死？  
猫头鹰道：我们大王？昨晚他自去荒坟里睡了，他就把你拎起来翻来覆去看了看，就帮你穿好衣服走开啦。  
和尚颇尴尬，说他看我干什么。  
猫头鹰道：你的身体好可怕啊，背后那一道，到底是不是刀疤？你身上前前后后真是好多的伤啊，你是怎么会没有死，居然走得到这里来的呢？  
和尚穿着新娘的衣裳，盘膝打坐，双手合十。他对布满妖魔的山上，这样一只陌生大猫头鹰道：因为我原来是个响马。  
后来，猫头鹰飞到死水冷泉下的荒坟里，把这样一个故事告诉他的大王。他说：那光头以前是个强盗，他有六个结义的弟妹。  
陈大王挠了挠头上的白毛，说：还有这么一段啊，跟说好的不一样啊。  
猫头鹰说：对啊，他们劫了一大笔官银，被人类的官府追缉，他的六个弟妹都死了。他杀光了追来的官差，但是孑然一身，自然是万念俱灰，就自己剃了头、落了戒。  
陈大王问：这么说他是自己当了和尚？  
猫头鹰道：他是自己想当和尚，其实不是和尚。他算不算取经人我说不好，但是，他肯定没有度牒的，也不会有通关文牒。也就是，别的和尚根本不会承认他是个和尚。  
陈大王问：那又如何？  
猫头鹰道：就是说大王你吃了他，或者睡了他，都未必有效，不能得长生哪。  
陈大王又问：那你有什么建议？  
猫头鹰道：舍不得吃，就放他走吧。他是个命大福大的人。  
陈大王想了想，说道：你让灰狼阿志，把他引到这里来。

 

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: 和亲  
> Pairing: Benny/Jacky  
> Rating: NC－17  
> Summary: 大王一头白发，据说是白虎成精。等了五百年没等到传说中的取经人，他忽然想要娶老婆了。

灰狼阿志自称自己是大灰狼成的精。不过他也说这个不太重要。阿志说，我活了几辈子都是大灰狼，今次唯一的创意唯一的不同是咱成了回精，然并卵——我在死水中照影，看见的仍然是大灰狼，前世今生，在那儿想看见点儿别的都不行。  
他同和尚说这些的时候，本来是在吃肉。当然和尚没有去问他，到底吃的是什么肉。他说对于一个快要死掉的人，这些真的都不重要了，人灭妖怪，妖怪吃人，各属于天性。他只是好奇阿志怎么还吃得下去。  
“你是不是应该已经吃饱了？你刚才吃过一顿了。”和尚提醒他。  
阿志说，哦我一般要吃到吐才能感知到饱。  
猫头鹰离开时，吩咐阿志照顾和尚，说白了，是要他在此看守。阿志有些絮叨，比之其他类似分工的妖精，属于不认生的那种，他自言自语也能说上一阵。他说其实这山上挺好的，有很多乐子，而且寨子里冬暖夏凉，大王也是个不错的大王。  
“比前一个好点儿，至少脾气好很多。”灰狼阿志吃撑吐完了以后，抱着圆滚滚的肚皮说，“其实前一个大王长啥样我们都不记得了，那至少是五百年或更久以前的事情了。就记得他脾气比这一个差，后来这一个不知道怎么就来了，恁死了他，就当大王了。”  
和尚说你跟我说这些干啥？  
阿志答：只是想让你知道当大王、吃和尚、娶媳妇并不是我们老大一开始就有的追求，在他还没有揾到“大王”这份很有前途的职业之前，他后续的人生追求也并没有浮现。他曾经跟你一样，也是一个内心狂野的旅行者。岁月流长，他也是有心路历程滴。我成精一路走来，见证了他的这个过程，但我不了解他的内心。  
当过响马的大和尚强忍着一拳杵在他那圆肚子上的冲动，只是平静地回应了一声“哦”。

阿志奉命领和尚去荒坟时，他的肚子依然是圆滚滚的。他需要捧着肚子满满地走，才能不至于走一路吐一路。  
和尚竟有点同情他，说你吃这么饱做啥？  
阿志羞涩道：吃饱了，踏实。  
他指给和尚看，说荒坟是前代大王为自己刨的坟墓，因为其实是空的，现在的陈大王就经常到那边去独自过夜调整一下内心。荒坟在死水冷泉的下面，必须要涉水而过才能找到入口，因此过去也很少妖愿意去。  
“主要是这个泉水有个特殊功能，我刚才有跟你讲过了，它能照见你的前世今生，你魂灵真实的样子。大家都很怕看见这个，自然就很畏惧。”阿志说。  
和尚说，你不是生生世世皆为大灰狼嘛，你怕啥啊。  
阿志说：哎师傅你这个说法就不体谅了，失败的投胎转世就跟失败的职业规划似的，没有人能忍受六十年只做过初级帐房先生而且一毛钱底薪都没有升。拿我来说，我最怕的就是又在这个泉水里看见一只大灰狼了，但是大灰狼精的原形还特么是大灰狼啊，一点进阶都没有，我是很纠结的。  
阿志说人们最怕的就是看见真实的自己了，不过这是一个很复杂的哲学问题。和尚老弟你是高僧你懂的。  
和尚懒得听他啰嗦，哗啦一声就跳进了泉水。  
那水很清澈，潺潺流动着，像五百年的时间一样，流泻得很快很快。水面上零散铺着些飞花落叶。和尚涉水而过，水渐渐就深了，没过和尚的腰际，直逼他的胸腹。他身上原属于一国公主的红衣浮起来，变得沉重了。他不耐烦，拉扯着衣带，索性打算把它们都卸掉。  
他回头看，阿志已经捧着肚子，往来路上走掉了。他一边走着，一边喃喃道：照过好多次了，今天也一样，并没变成稍微英俊一点的大灰狼。  
和尚想起这泉水的特殊功效来。他在水流没有那么湍急的一隅，低下头。  
然后他就看见了一头大老虎和一个取经人。

很难说陈大王是什么时候出现在和尚身后的。也许从坟墓到流水间其实有很多出入口。他在这里待了那么久，在他仇敌的荒坟中静修。五百年！也许只要水流的声音稍有改变，他都可以察觉。  
他自身后伸出双臂，环在和尚的胸前，箍住他，不给他挣扎。  
这是一个自以为是的拥抱，但是在冰冷的水中，这妖怪的臂膀仍然是暖的。或许这也是他超越了人世规则所得的奖赏。他环住一个遍地鳞伤的人类，把自己这人形躯壳的嘴唇，凑近那人的耳朵。  
他小声说：“其实你是个假和尚，对不？”  
和尚怒道：“出家哪有真假，只有舍不舍得！”  
陈大王笑道，好像是这么个道理，那你出家前，家在哪里？你出家后，怎么称呼？  
说到这里，摸摸他的光头，又笑，说：出家跟出嫁，只有一字之差。公主跑了，你是要我去跟国主说他的女儿没来，我要吃了他，还是你给我想个办法？  
和尚想了想说，你还是吃了我吧。救人救到底，这是我自己选的。  
他刚说完这些，就感觉到妖怪的双手，已沿着他的腰线移至水下，粗糙的手指抓握着他臀上的软肉，试验手感般捏紧又松开了。  
如此揉搓着，还要问他：当和尚之前你做响马，做响马前呢？  
“充军。”和尚没好气地说道。  
这么说也是擅长杀生了？那妖怪说着，抓住他的腰，托住他的臀，把他贴在自己的腿间蹭了蹭。  
他的欲望早就膨胀、昂然、如箭在弦。但它也强壮、滚烫、傲慢非凡。  
和尚叹了口气。  
“我卖过命的。”他说，“命都可以卖，过去，这个身体怎么卖都可以。需要时怎样都可以。这不是你想吃下去的那种身体，不是单纯的、洁净的、受过崇拜与供奉的尘蜕……我不是那种和尚。我是在死亡前有太多事情弄不明白的一个人类，我不明白为什么我的一生是这样的，为什么值得钟爱的东西都保不住、不能长久。为什么我不怕死，还这样痛苦。我为这些才从东方一直走过来。我真的走了很久了，一路上非常累。我遇到过无数得道的人、与非凡的精怪。大家都指点我，说往西去！往西，有我求的答案。”  
他的身体在泉水中，渐渐僵硬。因为那水太冷，他的躯壳，不过是个凡人。  
而那妖怪的身体还是暖的，他已不受逝水的影响，超脱五行。那自以为出了家的人在无意识间，越来越紧密地贴靠向他，深陷在他的胸膛里。  
他已快被冻晕，为求一点温暖，禁不住要伸手抱住仇敌的手臂，连手指都要紧紧抓捏。如捞紧浮木，似握住因缘。  
陈大王抱紧他，忽然又问：你到底叫什么名字？  
和尚道：我有许多名字，没有一个是我的。落发前，我叫阿京。

阿京是被一种可怖的麻痒逼醒的。这种不可操控的感觉，自他的身体深出来。他在昏沉间，都能感觉到自己的身体被滚烫的东西楔入、剖开了。  
过去这种事，曾令他痛苦恐惧，今次却很不相同。他在一个墓穴里，被非人的东西贯穿，然而他在恢复完全的意识之前，就已然感到快乐，对这事满怀背德的渴望，而且全然配合，迅速地沦于润湿了。  
那是一种奇特的自觉，阿京的魂魄脱于这尘壳，知觉到自己身体深处的变化。他觉得，在陈大王入侵前，自己的身体就已坏掉。柔滑的汁液从他看不到的、溃陷的伤口内渗出，为坟墓里这隐秘的交欢润泽了通道。他恢复意识时，双臂正环过另一副躯体的肩背，手指在那妖怪的背上结缠。  
他的腿分得很开，像很情愿要把自己撕裂开来——连腰也配合地抬高，为能承受得更深。这已非是殉道者的姿态，而是共谋者的自觉。阿京自觉自己的身体是从未有过的陌生。那妖怪的撞击，大开大合，那么狂野的，敲打得他四肢百骸都在抖。每一下进出，都像钝铁狠狠摩擦过丝绸，产生令人牙酸的惊恐。他的骨骼皆尽酥软，仿佛被陈醋泡了太久。那么多不可抓握的快乐，累积在他被挤压、磨蹭、忽略良久的欲望尖端，一时竟得不到开释。  
他疼痛、舒爽、紧张、又贪图快意。律动暂停，那妖怪坏心地拧腰，使得深埋在内的东西贴着血肉一时扭蹭了多下。那假和尚、真响马、一个无路可投的仓惶人失声大叫。泪花渗透出他的眼角，他在埋葬他俩的坟墓内仰起头，拉长的颈项上青筋迭暴。  
那大王埋首在他颈上，舐吻他的血脉要害，缓缓抽身。只是又一次凶残的戮入，就让那历经跋涉的凡人倾吐阳气、交付精华。  
而他自己，却不急着缴械收兵。至于他终结这事，又与这个叫阿京的和尚双双共眠一觉睡醒，则又是更久后的事情。  
和尚破了戒，但是不怎么悲伤。他想了想说：“大概因为我到底是一个假和尚。”  
妖怪陈大王信手给他拖过一片红袍盖住半个脸，笑道：出家是假的，出嫁是真。  
阿京困顿得很，裹住那袍子索性蒙住光头。迷迷糊糊中还要指挥那大王说：口渴，能不能弄点水喝？

陈大王欣然前往。  
他使一只紫金钵，披上块老虎皮，就信步往冷泉的源头踱去。  
远远地，听见阿京又问，声音还是半睡半醒：你之前说你姓陈，以后要我叫你阿陈？……有未记错呢？  
那大王笑道：是啊，俗家姓陈。这地儿以前的大佬是头猛虎，被我打死投胎去了。他死了爽了，我可没处去了，就接他的位子，做了这个大王。唉，都是夙世因缘，跑不掉的往复纠缠。就这样啦，不要问啦。  
他说这话时，在水源前单膝跪下。那流水中照映着他的前世今生。固然他披着虎皮，也看不到猛虎身躯。  
那水影中只得一个手握锡杖的僧侣，嘴角一丝似悲似喜的微笑，正虔诚地弯下腰去。  
那边厢，阿京已快睡着了。他不会记得这些对话，也记不得自己说过渴了。他只是觉得，一生中从未这样踏实过，他走到这座一直在等待他的妖山，而后大约终于可以停下漂泊。  
陈大王帮他接着水，问他：“你知不知道，老虎可以成精作怪，人若迷途也可以变成妖？不要走了，阿京，这里就是你的地方。留下来陪我，往前走我怕你也会迷路。”  
——好呀。  
阿京蜷在榻上，其实已经睡了。作答的是他生生世世的一点灵光，在如露如电中闪现，脉脉呢喃。  
他呢喃道：这辈子我是阿京，你是阿陈。留就留下，也不过是一起万劫不复罢。

 

END


End file.
